1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more specifically, to a copying machine in which only necessary portions of read images are written into and read from a memory to be copied.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 26 shows one example of an original of one's family register D1. The original of one's family register D1 has a margin M of a prescribed width on the right end thereof, a base column A on the left of the margin and columns B to G successively arranged on the left side of the base column A. The number and width of the columns B to G are various. The maximum width from the right end to the left end of the columns of the original D1, that is, the maximum range of images, is generally no more than a prescribed value.
When an extract copy of the resident register D1 is to be provided, the base column A and the necessary columns out of the columns B to G must be copied and edited so that they are continuously printed on one paper (this operation is sometimes referred as "column skip edition" or "column skip copying"). For example, when the columns C and F are needed, three columns including these two columns and the base column A are copied by column skip copying, and other columns are not copied. An extract such as shown in FIG. 7 is provided in this manner.
In the conventional image reading apparatus, the coordinates of four corners of a specified area on the platen glass are inputted by numerical keys provided on an operational panel, and only the image signals in the specified area are outputted as valid out of the images read by the image sensor to provide edition copying of a specified area.
However, in the conventional image reading apparatus, the input of the coordinates of necessary portions (columns) of the original (e.g. the family register D1) was very troublesome, requiring much time and labor. In addition, miscopies often occur due to erroneous inputs. Even if there is no error in inputs, there is a possibility of a miscopy when the position of the original placed on the platen glass is shifted from the normal position.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 184047/1986 and Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 49781/1987 disclose an image reading apparatus in which a reading start position and a reading end position of the original can be set by a reading range setting portion and only the set range of the original is read by the image sensor. However, in the conventional image reading apparatus, the mechanical structure for reading only the set range by the image sensor becomes complicated. In addition, since the conventional device is for reading only a portion of the original, it is incapable of the above described column skip copying.
Meanwhile, when the above described edition is carried out, the copied paper CP becomes smaller than the original D1 as is apparent from the comparison between FIGS. 26 and 27. If the size of the copy paper CP is the same as that of the original D1, there will be large margins causing waste of paper, and the layout will not be nice to look at. Therefore, in the conventional copying machine, a user selects a paper to be fed estimating the appropriate size of the copy paper CP. If the estimated size is not correct, there is a possible miscopy, as the copy paper is too small for the images to be copied.